A Hero's Resting Thoughts
by moongrl472
Summary: Buffy's thoughts the Summer she's in Heaven.
1. Dawn

Discalimer- Buffy and Angel belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

Chapter 1- Dawn

'She is my purpose, the light in my life; she was made from me. A trick and a disguise meant to manipulate to use me to protect her. They made me love her and though I would let her die. They were wrong they should have known. It's not in the cards for me to have that normal life Angel wanted for me. She's as close as I'll ever come to being a mother, I couldn't love a child I gave birth to more. I had always wondered why instead of resenting her as a child I felt she was mine, that she was my baby. I released why when we uncovered her origins. It didn't change anything. The powers that be were shocked I chose death for her, they thought knowing the truth would change something in the way I acted, they were wrong. They underestimated me; they didn't know my strength comes from love. Death may be my gift, but it comes from love. So smile, laugh, I'm at peace. All is good in the world, my child, my light, my Dawnie; Living is the hardest thing to do in this world, she lives for me.'

Buffy caught a glimpse through the curtain of the living; Dawn as she walks into the movies with friends. An unrestrained giggle escapes Dawn's lips, a smile on her face. A calm and serene smile appears on Buffy's face.

"She'll be fine, she's a Summer's girl."


	2. Giles

Discalimer- Buffy and Angel belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

Chapter 2- Giles

'Father, protector, betrayer, watcher…. He became my father not by blood but of my heart, I thought him the one I could always trust and count on, I was wrong he's human, he makes mistakes. Some of those mistakes make life better, it's a mistake for a watcher to love his slayer as a daughter, but that love gave me strength, a place to turn, a father when my own decided I wasn't worth the trouble. Some mistakes damaged our love, he doesn't know but I forgave him the second he did what had to be done, what I couldn't. He made it so I didn't have to become a murderer, thank you. I love you Rupert Giles, my father, my watcher, my friend; there is nothing left to forgive. Vacation in the land of tweed, but come home the Scoobies still need their dad.'

Buffy stares as Giles explores the new exhibit at the British Museum. A sadness in his eyes lifts only when a group of teenagers are yelled at for being to loud.

"It'll take time but he'll get through it; only when he goes home will he find peace, silly librarian, home is no longer land of tea and tweed."

A smirk crossed Buffy's face thinking of all the glasses cleaning Giles will do when he realizes he's become American, a Californian at that.


	3. Willow

Discalimer- Buffy and Angel belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

Chapter 3- Willow

'She was shy and soft-spoken; scared of everyone and everything, now her temper is starting to rival her hair. She has been my best friend since she took my advice too much to heart and seized the day with a vamp. My fault. She has changed so much since we met changed from men to women, changed from normal to witch. She has been my base, my touchstone in the storm that surrounds my life. I can be myself with her and she will understand. She understood my love for Angel, even when no one else could. She can read my heart in way only a true best friend can. She thinks she needs me, she'll be fine, She has Tara's love to give her strength, Xander's friendship to ground her, Dawn as a new sister, and eventually Giles will return to be her father.'

Buffy grins as she watches Tara kiss Willow to calm her down.

"Where has the time gone?"


	4. Xander

Discalimer- Buffy and Angel belong to the amazing Joss Whedon.

Chapter 4- Xander

'My Xander shaped friend; He's one of my best friends and a demon magnet. He's grown so much, but he still has so much more growing to do. [Dead Boy] Xander is still so hateful towards others; he never realized every utterance off that name was a knife to my heart. Xander the heart, he's so busy judging others. He doesn't realize what he has that he could lose by being an idiot. Anya loves him so much and his hatred of demons and vamps is hurtful. She has people he considers family who are demons. I love Xander so much and he has been there for me in other ways I just hope he realizes he's wrong before it costs him Anya.

Buffy smiles and prays to the PTB to watch over Xander and Anya.

"Don't be to stubborn my Xander shaped friend you're so lucky to have Anya."


End file.
